coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5315 (5th August 2002)
Plot Maria shocks Toyah in telling her that she's agreed to move and live in Canada with Nick. Todd is angry to see Jason back at home and questions him. He becomes relieved to have him home though. Eileen responds similarly, especially as Jason gives her some money back. Toyah cannot understand Maria's reasons in moving away with Nick. Maria is disappointed with her friend. Shelley is determined not to let Geena get to her. Rita shames Martin into realising that Kevin and Sally are only doing best for their children and it is nobody's business whether they sleep together. Todd and Jason have put Karen's sofa out of the yard and into their lounge. Audrey tries to make Maria see that Canada is a long way to come back from if everything goes wrong, but Maria is determined. She and Nick are in love. Geena elaborates upon Shelley's ideas to promote the Rovers' centenary anniversary by selling pints for a penny. Fred calls Geena a genius and Shelley is furious. Certain that everyone is talking about her and Kevin, Sally confronts Blanche as she is gossiping and gives her a mouthful. Removal men take Eileen's sofa out of her yard. Tyrone is upset to hear of Maria's plans. After a final showdown with Shelley, Geena quits the Rovers. Cast Regular cast *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Maria Sutherland - Samia Ghadie *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Shelley Unwin - Sally Lindsay *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Deirdre Rachid - Anne Kirkbride *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Fred Elliott - John Savident *Geena Gregory - Jennifer James *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Sunita Parekh - Shobna Gulati *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior - Yards *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen, hallway and yard *13 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *The Kabin *Alma's *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls Notes *Despite lines of dialogue, the two removal men who collected the sofa from the back yard of No.11 are both uncredited. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Geena tells Shelley what she can do with her job. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 12,390,000 viewers (1st place). Notable dialogue Norris Cole: "Mind you, even though there is a certain civic pride in serving one's country, there's still a distinct pleasure in getting back to one's own routine. I'm just saying in many ways, it's nice to be back involved in the day to day pleasures of work and the ongoing sagas of our customers' daily lives." Rita Sullivan: "Norris, if you mean you've missed the gossip, why don't you just say?" Category:2002 episodes